Sonic Runners
Story Blah Blah Blah Robotnik invites Sonic and his friends to a Tea Party but, and NOBODY cares. Then he takes over the world and everybody has to help. Oh yeah, and if you have the time you can beat story mode as all teams and get all chaos emeralds to get the real last secret ending and secret last boss. Starter teams *Team Hero (Speed = Sonic, Power = Knuckles, Fly = Tails). This is basically what you're supposed to play as, so their levels are the longest. *Team Dark (Speed = Shadow, Power = Dork Zeru, Fly = Rouge). I don't know what these guys' levels are like, because I've never played as them. *Team Rose (Speed = Amy, Power = Blaze, Fly = Rosie). Amy sucks. Rosie and Blaze are okay though. *Team Chaotix (Speed = Espio, Power = Vector, Fly = Annoying). Espio is the best character, so this is the best team. Their levels are fun as well. *Team Mech (Speed = Metal Sonic, Power = Omega, Fly = Eggrobo). Robots. *Team Easy (Speed = Silver, Power = Big, Fly = Cream). 2easy4me. Unlockables *Team Recolor (Speed = Burnic (red one), Power = Darknic (Black one), fly = lifenic (green one)) *Team Platypus *Team Link (Speed = Young Link, Power = Link, Fly = Toon Link) *Team lolwut *Team Donald Derp *Team Retro Mickey *Team of people Alternate Phineas is to obsessed with. *Team WHAT THE HECK IS DAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *Team Mustaches *Team Girly (Speed = Sophie, Power = Long-Legged Amy, Fly = Creamette) *Team Fat People! (Speed = Peter, Power = Bowser, Fly = Baldy nosehair) *Team Minecraft *Team Pokemon *Mystery Team *Team Phineas and Ferb *Team Sesame Street Fairies *Team Lion King *Team Mario *Team Dinkleberg.... *Team Visible (Speed = Spongebob, Power = Patrick, Fly = Dolla) *Team Spongebob *Team Annoying (Speed = Deedee, Power = Dora, Fly = Peach) *Team Dorky (Speed = Olivia, Power = Barney, Fly = Lalaloopsy) *Team Feet Copters *Team Ghostos little sisters likes (Speed = Geo, Power = Hello Kitty, Fly = Ghost Olivia) *Team Meme *Team Alternate Phineas *Team Blonic *Team moon snail's childhood (Speed = Spongebob. Power = Crash, Fly = Spyro) *Team Sexy Old Men *Team Railway Series *Team Scary Logos *Team WTF *Team Railroads *Team Anti-Adobe *An Expanding Team *Team Pit Fighters *Team Overrated vehicles *Team THERE YA GO! (Speed = Ugly Girl, Power = The jar of something, Fly = Squidward) *Team Wayside (Speed = Jenny, duh!, Power = That orange haired gnuy, Fly = Sharie) *Team Shrek Twinkies (Speed = Left half, Power = Shrek, Fly = Right half) *Team Feels *Team nWo *Team Mr. Men and Little Misses *Team Moon Snail (Speed = Moon Snail, Power = Flametail, Fly = Snapdragon) *Team Spore (Speed = Pamaq, Power = Aurtrice, Fly = Triccos) *Team Pooh goes poop (Speed = Scarecrow, Power = Pooh, Fly = Dakota/Sam the sentient picture) *Team Random People (Speed = Helen Henny, Power = The Fat Controller, Fly = Derpy Hooves) Unlocking the Teams Above *To unlock Team Recolor, you must get to the point in the game Sonic tells Shadow he hates recolors, including Shadow for being a recolor of him. *To unlock Team Platypus, get to the point in the game where Knuckles lays an egg and they start talking about egg laying mammals *To unlock Team Link, lift the Master Sword out of a temple in Seaside Hill, as any of the starting teams, except for Team Rose and Team Easy, who beat the level outside the Temple. *To unlock Team Lolwut, beat the game as any of the starting teams, except for Team Rose and Team Easy, because they beat the game earlierz. *To unlock Team Donald Derp, Sonic must Sez to Tails to not smoke, because Donald Derp will set bad examples for him. *To unlock Team Retro Mickey, beat the game as any unlocked team. *To unlock The Team of People Alternate Phineas is to obsessed with, you must make Alternate Phineas play your copy of Sonic Runners. *To unlock Team WHAT THE HECK IS DAT! you must get Sonic to dance in girl's underwear shouting "I'm a pretty boy!". *To unlock Team Mustache, ripoff Robotnik's mustache. *To unlock Team Girly, play over 30 minutes of gameplay with Cream. *To unlock Team Fat People, beat the game as Team Sonic, unlock Team Mario, and Beat The Fat Guy Boss at the Mc. Donalds Zone. *To unlock Team Minecraft,find the hidden Platyborg in level 5.Same with the hidden Perry in level Q(Unlocked by finding the hidden Platyborg in level 5). *To unlock Team Pokemon, make Ash play your copy of Sonic Runners. *To Unlock Team Visible you must eat Potatoes while singing the camp fire song song in a high chair hand cuffed. *To unlock Mystery Team, beat the game as Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, or Espio. *To unlock Team Sesame Street Fairies, murder the team with Amy, Rosie and Blaze. *To unlock Team Lion King, have Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles sing Hakuna Matata. *To unlock Team Mario have Sonic join the Olympic Games with other Sonic and Mario characters. *To unlock Team Dinkleberg, blame everything that goes wrong in the game on Dinkleberg. *To unlock Team Annoying, be as annoying as you can to the other players. *To unlock Team Dorky,be Sonic and sing "Good Night Olivia" *To unlock Feet Copters, Oustrilia. *To unlock Team Ghostos, you must make my little sister play your copy of this game. *To unlock Team Meme, either find the hidden Weegee, discover the secret enteance to Level 42 and beat it, or shout "DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS!" as every non-secret team. *To unlock Team Alternate Phineas, you must do RB. *To unlock, Team BLONIC, you must make Sonic explode! *To unlock Team Classic Moon snail, you have to make tails choke and kill sonic with a maxim tomato. *To unlock Team Moon snail's childhood, you must beat the game as Team Moon Snail, then take out your copy of Sonic Runners without turning the system off, then within a ten second timespan (If you miss it, just put back in Sonic Runners, then complete a level with Team Moon Snail.), put in your copy of Spyro the dragon, then press X until you see "Good job! You're almost done!", then take out Spyro the Dragon, once again not turning off the system, then put BOTH Crash Bandicoot 2 and any spongebob-related cartridge AT THE SAME TIME, then complete the level you're presented with. Once this is all done, you will get the message "Well done! You unlocked Spyro, Crash, and Spongebob! Now, take the cartridges out without turning off the system, or within 30 seconds, we will lock them again!". Do exactly as told. If you don't, you will need to do EVERYTHING all over again, including beating the game with Moon Snail team again. This can only be done on the PSVita version. *To unlock Team Mr. Men and Little Miss, you must force Little Miss Helpful to play your copy of Sonic Runners. *To unlock Team Railway Series, either drive around the boom gates at a level crossing during a Day Out with Thomas event, or force Sonic to drive Gordon into the sea. *To unlock Team Scary Logos, hit Sonic with a pizza shaped like the Viacom V of Doom in the face. *To unlock Team WTF? you must make Maxwell the scribblenaut play your copy of Sonic Runners. *To unlock Team Sexy Old Men, you must find all three of them in the Knight Academy's bathhouse in Skyloft Cloud Zone. *To unlock Team Railroads, you must eat a pizza in G-Major. *To unlock Team Anti-Adobe, you must get to the point in the game where Sonic throws his PC out of the Knight Academy's Bathouse window because his flash player is old. *To unlock the expanding team, play Dankey Kang and expand your dong. *To unlock Team Pit Fighters, make Knuckles, Dork Zeru, Blaze, Vector, Big, or E123-Omega play Pit-Fighter (Arcade version). *To unlock Team Monster Trucks, you must either find the secret entrance to the Sega Speedway to play the Monster Truck Driving minigame in the Fear Factor Extreme Dare Zone and beat said minigame, shout "WHAT A SAVE!" as any non-unlockable team, or find all 3 trucks in the Knight Academy's bathhouse's parking lot. *To unlock Team Wayside, you must shout "I LOVE YOU TODD!" as any non-unlockable team. *To unlock Team THERE YA GO!, you must find the hidden sandwhich spread jar underneath the crushed taxi-cab in the Desert Zone. *To unlock the nWo, you must either beat the nWo Boss (Hollywood Hogan) in Toilet Paper Roll Zone, discover the secret entrance to the nWo Zone in the Knight Academy's bathhouse and beat the Secret Driver Boss (Rob Knell), beat the secret last boss ( ), or get Hollywood Hogan to play your copy of Sonic Runners. *To unlock Team Shrek Twinkies, you must eat Twinkies while hand-cuffed to the couch. *To unlock Team Moon Snail, beat the game with Classic Moon snail. *To unlock Team Spore, you must defeat the Grox as Espio. To get to the Grox, you have to get to the point where he slaps Moon Snail for talking about the Grox for the umpteenth time. *To unlock Team Pooh Goes Poop, play as Tails, then go to the toilet abut 10 more times than recommended by the game (Go into it 345 times.) Afterwards, battle Shrek. *To unlock Team Random People, you must beat the game as Espio, Charmy, or Vector, then eject your cartridge of Sonic Runners. Then you must put a copy of Chuck E Cheese's Playhouse (if you have one of either game) and then press A until you see text reading "Good job! You're almost there!". Then you must take out the game, without turning the DSi off. Then you must fly to the UK and get a copy of the Thomas and Friends Hero of the Rails UK DS game and fly back to the US with it. Then you insert it and any MLP: FIM related-cartridge at the same time and play one of the levels in Hero of the Rails until you see a screen saying "Good job! You have unlocked Helen, The Fat Controller, and Derpy! Now eject both cartridges and insert Sonic Runners to play as them!". This can only be done on the DSi and 3DS versions. Trivia *Left Half and Right Half float by themselves unlike Sonic Heroes. *When performing a dash, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze, Charmy and Classic Sonic curl into a ball, Amy, Big, Espio, Vector, Link, Young Link, Toon Link, Peter, Bowser, Baldy Nosehair, Barney, Lalaloopsie, Olivia, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Deedee, Dora, Spongebob, Crash, Shrek, Amitie-Style Amy and Tikal keep running and Rouge, Omega, Cream, Spyro, Left Half, Right Half, Silver and Metal Sonic hover above the ground. *''Sonic Runners makes numerous grammatical error, the most prominent being that the word "get" is used in place of "go" (e.g. Sonic exclaiming, "Let's get after them!", instead of "Let's go after them!") *Team Rose and Team Dark are the only teams from ''Sonic Heroes to be split up in Sonic Runners, while the other teams have been maintained. **Omega has been moved from Team Dark to Team Mech. **Big and Cream have been moved from Team Rose to Team Easy. **Blaze is now on Team Rose. This may be a nod to her comic counterpart who has been a member of Team Rose. *Blaze is the third female character to be a power type, after Dora and . Category:Sonic Category:Sonic and Zelda Combined = EPIC Category:Mario Category:Phineas and Ferb